Before He Cheats
by NorthwesternSig
Summary: Song Fic from Carry Underwood....please R&R The rating is M mostly for the language.


**So I was thinking about doing this yesterday. And I couldnt help myself. Its all fun and games. Please, enjoy and review if you can take a moment to say yay or nay. The song is by Carrie Underwood and is called "Before He Cheats." Melissa and Celia are real people, and I dont own them...but they are friends on mine both on this site...so this is to them. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THEM**

"I wonder what he's up to?" Melissa asks.

"I don't know, but probably with some tramp." Celia says giving me a smile.

"Yeah and trying to act like his shit don't stink." I say as we walk into the bar where he usually hangs out.

_**Right now, he's probably slow dancin' with a bleach blonde tramp and she's probably gettin frisky**_

"Come dance with me…." The blonde haired woman says to Elliot.

"She cant even drink something that's not a bitchy drink." Celia says giving me a nudge.

"Go talk to him Olivia." Melissa says.

"Okay." I say getting up and standing at the bar, watching him buy her some stupid ass drink.

_**Right now he's probably byin' her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey**_

"Here honey, have one of these." Elliot says to the blonde, while giving her a strawberry daiquiri.

"Oh thanks so much El." The stupid ass chick says.

_**Right now he's probably up behind her with a pool stick showin' her how to shoot a combo**_

"Let's go play some pool….." Elliot says wrapping his long arms around the skinny little bitch's waist.

"I don't know how to use a stick." She says.

"I'll teach you." Elliot says with a smirk.

**_And He don't know... I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive Carved my name into his leather seats I took a Louisville Slugger to both headlights Slashed a hole in all four tires_**

"Maybe later we can go for a drive in my truck." Elliot says to the woman.

She smiles.

**_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. Right now she's probably up singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke_**

"That stupid bitch, she thinks she can freggin sing. You sing better than that Liv." Celia says.

_**Right now she's probably sayin "I'm drunk" and he's a thinkin that he's gonna get lucky**_

"I'm getting drunk El. Where did you want to take me?" The stupid blonde asks.

"Maybe back to my place. I'll be back I have to use the restroom." He says quickly going in and putting some of the polo on.

**_Right now he's probably dabbin on three dollars worth of that bathroom Polo_**

**_Oh and he don't know that... I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive Carved my name into his leather seats I took a Louisville Slugger to both headlights Slashed a hole in all four tires Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._**

"Isnt that guy hot?" Another chick says.

"Oh totally." Her friend answers back, licking her bottom lip.

"Yeah its to bad he's my boyfriend." I say giving the girls a little taste of my world.

"And he's with that bitch?" One asks.

"Yeah, he didn't think before he cheated on me." I say with a grin and walking towards Elliot.

_**I might a saved a little trouble for the next girl Cause the next time that he cheats Oh you know it won't be on me**_

I finally get up to him and start dancing behind him. Trying to wait for the perfect moment.

**_Cause... I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive Carved my name into his leather seats I took a Louisville Slugger to both headlights Slashed a hole in all four tires Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._**

"Hi Elliot." I say sweetly into his ear.

He turned around quickly and his blue eyes were huge. "Liv." He says shocked.

"What ya doin?" I ask, playing stupid.

"Oh just out with the boys." He lied.

"Yeah." I say stepping close to him. "It's to bad they are out working." I say looking over at the beach blonde woman glairing. "Hi I'm Olivia. His girlfriend." I say extending my hand. She took it and quickly excused herself.

"I can explain." Elliot started to say before I held up my hand.

"Save it Elliot. We are done. If you cant be faithful, then you cant have me." I say

"Olivia…." Elliot says as I walk away.

"Oh before I forget." I say reaching into my pocket and tossing him his keys. "Have a good night."

**_Oh maybe next time he'll think before he cheats Oh before he cheats Ohhh Oh Ohhh_**

I leave with my friends Melissa and Celia.

Elliot got to his truck to find it totally destroyed. "Damn." He says throwing the keys at the damaged vehicle.


End file.
